Koa U'i
Apperance Koa U'i is a female goblin, or gabbo (young goblin to goblins). She is a lighter green color as most female goblins of her tribe are. Her eyes go from an orangeish-red to a fiery-amber depending on how mad she is. She has pieces of leather and fur that cover little of her body, she was from a warm climate and her tribe didn't have to use much clothing. Goblins had to kill their own clothes, and Kao U'i slain a winter wolf with the help of her father when she was very young, much of the wolf makes up her clothing and appearance, and Kao U'i wishes for protection for the animal, naming it Kass and treating it with respect. All wolves have a special place in her heart because of Kass. Koa U'i has greenish-brown hair, almost moss like with vulture feathers in it. The feathers are said to ward off death in goblin tradition. The more feathers, the closer to death a goblin has come. Koa U'i some jewelry made of rat skulls and small vermin skulls, simple creatures she has killed in her spare time. They hold no significant value other than she thinks they look nice. Rats aren't looked down upon in goblin society. Lastly Kao U'i wield a large warhammer given to her by her slave owner Meldebious. She used this weapon many times in the arena during gladiator combat. When she was given freedom Meldebious offered it to her as a token of peace. Kao U'i kept it, to remind her of the fights she had to go through to get to where she is now. She has not named the weapon as that would give honor to what she had to go through, signifying it was okay to be a slave and fight with the warhammer. Personailty -Coming soon to a session near you- Childhood I waz a wee gabbo in the Nui tribe, we were the strongest tribe of all 'da tribes in Laikka. I had strong father who waz best warrior, and proud mother who waz the best berry picker in all my tribe. We 'ad won war with the Gar'ith tribe and 'ad a great fire and roasted pig. Roasted pig was my favorite. I waz to be next best berry picker, but I wanted to be like father, I wanted to fight and bring honor to our tribe. I waz very cunnin' like Gort and I could be brutal like Mork. I 'ad once killed a wolf only havin' a sharp stone. I named the wolf Kass, hopeing for protection and friendship from 'is fur. 'umans sometimes come and fight us, but we always win. 'umans 'dink 'dey are so smart, but 'dey not as cunnin' as we are, or at least i 'ad thought. When 'da moon was very 'igh and very bright one night, 'dem 'umans came to our tribe-land all sneeky. 'dem 'ad us surrounded and killed all us best warriors, even my father who was best warrior. 'dem 'da 'umans caught all the alive gabbos and weak goblins and put us in cages. I would have fought 'dem off, but I not have my sharp stone. Slavehood I spend many moons in a cage, during day 'da 'umans would take me out and 'urt me, tellin' me 'fings as 'dey 'urt me. 'dey called it "Breakin' Me". I waz not broken, but maybe my tribe was and 'dats what 'dey meant. 'cause I waz so strong and good warrior with strong stick and sharp stone. 'uman with nice clothes came and paid 12 shiny gold for me. 'uman called 'imself meldebeus, but I called 'im mel because it was easy to say. Mel said I waz for 'uman sport, for 'uman fun, I was to be pig to other 'umans or monsters and earn him moneyz. Mel made me fight with sword, hammer, pick, and many other weapons. I tried to fight back, or become free. Mel 'urt me and gave me no food when I did this. So I became cunnin' like Gort, and waited. The Arena One day Mel said it was time to earn my "keep". he brought me to big tribe-land, 'uman city 'dey call it. I was put before lots of 'umans, pointy-ears, and 'dem hairy dwarfs. I waz to fight three kobolds and 'dem all watch. I show 'dem how strong Koa U'i was. I use big hammer and be cunnin' and brutal like Gort and Mork. I praise Kord for me strength. I kill kobolds, 'dey be dumb and think dey strong 'cause 'dey are three to only me. I 'ad won, and the 'umans and others like it, 'dey cheered for me. Every few days Mel had me fight more and more. I had fought beasts, 'umans, and many other fings. I had won many fights. Mel told me I had won 'im many gold coins, and I was a good gabbo. I would 'ave sticked and stabbed him if it made me free. Freedom One day big important 'uman came to me and told me I had won 'da arena and became free. I thought I 'ad been winning the whole time, losing would make me ded and I no wanna be ded. I guess 'uman meant I had won so many times that I gets to be free. But other 'umans said gabbo can't be free, gabbo's are evil and aren't suppose to be free. So 'dey decide I go to Fire-Bird people and 'dey watch over me and I work and fight for 'dem. I was to be free as long as I did what 'dey said. 'dat not free! Goblin Tribe When I became not-free, I was given paper found on me when I became slave. Paper was in goblin and said"Never a gabbo isn't shown that isn't hiding". It meant 'dat some of me tribe was being cunnin' and hiding. So now I want to find tribe and let 'dem know I be okay. 'den I want to find all gabbos that were made slaves and free 'dem, 'den our tribe can be whole again. Spartans282Last Tuesday at 9:42 PM Ok so How would you impliment that story wise??? It can be doable. But you need to make it make sense to us Reason for Zealot Path From spending half my life in the Arena Koa built up great strength and prowess, she was able to endure harsh wounds, and terrible living conditions. But through hope and perseverance she was able to break past her own limits and unlock potential unknown to goblin-kind, unaware of what she fully accomplished, she pushed forward using her new power strength and won every gladiator battle. Earning her the title of Champion. Category:Player Character